tedsoutfitfandomcom-20200213-history
NV Energy
) | genre = | foundation = | founder = | dissolved = | location = 6100 Neil Rd. Reno, NV 89511 | locations = | area_served = CA, NV | key_people = Michael W. Yackira, CEO | industry = Electric Producer & Utility | products = Electricity | services = | revenue = $3.60 billion (2007)Sierra Pacific Resources, BusinessWeek Company Insight Center, accessed Aug. 2008. | operating_income = | company_slogan = | net_income = $197.3 million (2007) | assets = | num_employees = 3,270 (2007) | parent = | equity = | owner = | divisions = | homepage = NVEnergy.com | footnotes = }} In November 2009, Sierra Pacific Resources changed its name to NV Energy. Sierra Pacific Resources had been created in 1999 from the merger of Nevada Power, Sierra Pacific Power and Sierra Pacific Resources."About Us", NV Energy, accessed February 2009. NV Energy trades on the New York Stock Exchange under the ticker symbol (NVE). Until becoming NV Energy, Sierra Pacific Resources traded on the New York Stock Exchange under the ticker symbol (SRP). NV Energy is the owner and operator of the Reid Gardner Station, a coal-fired power station near Moapa, Nevada and is the proponent of the Ely Energy Center, Phase I and a hypothetical expansion known as Ely Energy Center, Phase II."Projects", NV Energy website, accessed February 2009. In its 2007 annual report, Sierra Pacific Resources stated that "NPC's generation capacity consists of a combination of 29 gas, oil and coal generating units with a combined summer capacity of 3,276 MWs ... In 2007, NPC generated approximately 63% of its total system."Sierra Pacific Resources, Sierra Pacific Resources 2007 Annual Report, Sierra Pacific Resources, page 20. Coal Sources In its 2007 annual report Nevada Power stated that coal used in the Reid Gardner power station "originates from various mines in the Utah and Colorado coal fields and is delivered to the station via the Union Pacific Railroad. NV Energy has long-term contracts with Arch Coal (expires 2011) and Andalex Resources, Inc. (expires 2010). Long-term contracts were expected to be executed in 2008 by Nevada Power with Co-op Mining Co. (to expire in 2012) and Bowie Resources (to expire in 2012). These contracts were expected to represent 100% of Reid Gardner’s projected requirements for 2008, 80% for 2009, 57% for 2010, 40% for 2011 and 27% for 2012." NV Energy also owns 11.3% the Navajo Generating Station.Navajo Generating Station, SRP website, accessed October 2009. In its annual report SRP, the operator of the Navajo Station, states that coal for the plant is "obtained from surface mining operations conducted by Peabody Coal Company (Peabody) on portions of the Black Mesa in Arizona within the Navajo and Hopi Indian tribes (the Tribes) reservations. The Navajo supply contract expires June 2011, with an option provided to NPC to extend for an additional 15 years requirements." Existing Coal Plants NV Energy owned 6 coal-fired generators at two locations in 2005, with 1,133 MW of capacity. Here is a list of NV Energy's coal power plants:Environmental Integrity Project, Dirty Kilowatts: America’s Most Polluting Power Plants, July 2007.Dig Deeper, Carbon Monitoring for Action database, accessed Aug. 2008. In 2006, Sierra Pacific's 2 coal-fired power plants emitted 9.6 million tons of CO2 and 9,000 tons of SO2. From Gas to Coal NV Energy's Ely Energy Center, Phase I was placed on hold on February 9, 2009. According to CEO Michael Yackira, the plant could be delayed for up to 10 years, or until carbon capture and storage technologies are available."NV Energy postponing big coal-fired plant near Ely," Associated Press, February 10, 2009. The 2,500–megawatt plant was to have been the largest energy development project in the state’s history since the Hoover Dam was completed in 1936." While the power station was to have been coal-fired, the company sought to sell its credentials on the grounds that it would facilitate future growth of solar and wind power. "The Ely Energy Center also includes a 250–mile transmission intertie that will, for the first time link northern and southern Nevada. This link will open a path for renewable energy to be economically transported to where it is needed the most. Specifically, it will allow northern Nevada’s abundant geothermal energy to be sent south while southern Nevada's solar resources can be shared with the north. It will provide transmission access for wind plants proposed in northern and eastern Nevada that would be otherwise economically impossible to develop," it states on its website. Personnel *Michael W. Yackira, President and Chief Executive Officer, Sierra Pacific Resources *E. Kevin Bethel, Vice President and Chief Accounting Officer, SPR *Jeffrey L. Ceccarelli Corporate Senior Vice President, Service Delivery & Operations, SPR; President, Sierra Pacific Power Company; *Roberto R. Denis Corporate Senior Vice President, Energy Supply, SPR *Paul J. Kaleta Corporate Senior Vice President, General Counsel and Secretary, SPR *William D. Rogers Corporate Senior Vice President, Chief Financial Officer and Treasurer, SPR *Mary O. Simmons Vice President, External Affairs, SPPC *Tony F. Sanchez III, Corporate Senior Vice President, Public Policy and External Affairs SPR *Robert E. Stewart, Vice President, Marketing, SPR *Stephen R. Wood, Corporate Senior Vice President, Administration, SPR Contact Details 6100 Neil Road Reno, NV 89511 Phone: (775) 834-3600 (switchboard) Phone: (800) 962-0399 (business office) Fax: (775) 834-4202 Website: http://www.nvenergy.com/ Articles and Resources Sources Related SourceWatch Articles *Existing U.S. Coal Plants *Nevada and coal *United States and coal *Global warming External Articles Category:United States Category:Corporations Category:Environment Category:Energy Category:Climate change category:Nevada